


Balcony Scene

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moon, Romance, Romeo & Juliet - Freeform, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: In Valinor, after Maedhros and Fingon's re-embodiment.A light and fluffy variation on the famous rescue, with a little bit of help from the Bard.





	Balcony Scene

 

 

Summer. Maedhros steps out onto the balcony to catch the night breeze and sees Tirion, around and below, bathed by the light of a full moon. The moon, he knows, is old, the city older. But still the sight of the rooftops etched in silver and black seems rich and unfamiliar, reminding him of a time and a place when the moon was new.

Half singing, half speaking, he recalls a song in the speech of Mithrim: _Who is it who comes sailing the sky, clad in white? Welcome! But where do you hail from, lord of the silver bow?_

 

Another voice takes up the song, more clearly and firmly. He looks down and sees Fingon below.

‘Wait,’ says Fingon. ‘I'm coming up.’

He takes the direct route. Soon Maedhros is reaching out an arm to help haul him over the railing.

‘Why, love?’ he asks, smiling. ‘For once, I don't need rescuing, tonight. And what is wrong with the stairs?’

‘I just needed a bit of practice,’ says Fingon.

Practice climbing or rescuing? Maedhros does not ask. ‘I rather hope you're not planning to summon an eagle to carry us away...’

‘I'm not,’ says Fingon. 'Let's stay right here.’

**Author's Note:**

> Written to cover four prompts of Tolkien Weekly's Questions challenge: who, where, why, what.
> 
> I previously posted a version written in haste to Livejournal, for which I had used an online word count tool. I realized later this had been thrown off badly by my use of quotation marks.
> 
> This updated and corrected version is 2 x 100 words according to Word.


End file.
